supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aether
Aether is a higher being that came into existence long before the Darkness or God. He usually doesn't care about Earth or humans but when he found out that Dean Winchester released The Darkness he started to pay more attention to humans. Being the personification of air he is everywhere but he can also make a physical form. __FORCETOC__ History Aether came into existence long before God or The Darkness. It's not known how old he his or how long he existed for or how much older he is compared to God. Early Life Aether was very close to Hemera and Iris because he raised them. He created his own abode and he invited Hemera and Iris to live in his realm. God made his first beasts the Leviathans. God asked Aether how to defeat The Darkness and he told him he would need beings of light to defeat her. So God made the Archangels and they locked away The Darkness. God then locked away the Leviathans away in purgatory after they proved to be too hungry. After The Darkness was locked away Aether withdrew into his own realm and didn't make any contact with God or Iris for a very long time. After The Darkness was locked away Hemera came into existence and he raised her. Powers and Abilities As a higher being and one of the oldest beings in existence he may very well be one of the strongest beings in existence. * Omnipotence - 'Aether has unlimited amounts of power, he can do anything he wishes to do. * '''Nigh-Omniscience - '''Being one of the oldest beings he has a huge amount of knowledge, but he doesn't know everything * '''Immortality - '''Being one of the oldest beings in existence he transends age and he is billions of years old. * '''Advanced Creation - '''He is capable of creating life out of nothing but he is advanced at doing this. * '''Nigh-Invulnerability - '''Being a higher being he has little to no weaknesses, only one thing can harm him, his sword. * '''Air Manipulation - '''Being the personification of air he can manipulate it in any way he wishes to, having unlimted control over air. * '''Extreme White Light - '''Being a higher being he can generate huge amounts of destructive energy and he can control how much he wishes to use. His version is very strong and can wipe out almost any being in existence. * '''Weather Manipulation -' He can manipulate weather in any way he wishes to * '''Magic - '''He is very adept at using magic, although he does not predate magic he can use it very well. * '''Shapeshifting - '''He can shapeshift if he wishes to. * '''Flight - '''He can fly in any form. * '''Smiting - '''He can smite almost anything he wants to. * '''Time Manipulation - '''He can manipulate time in any way he wants to and he can do this very easily. * '''Power Negation - '''He can negate the power of lesser beings. * '''Telekinesis - '''Aether can move things with his mind. * '''Mind Control - '''Aether can control the mind of lesser beings. * '''Paradox Inducement - '''Aether can create paradoxes with ease. * '''Reality Warping - '''Aether can warp reality in any way. * '''Higher Consciousness - '''Being a higher being Aether has a higher consciousness meaning he has a hyper-awareness of existence. Vulnerabilities As one of the oldest beings in existence he has very few weaknesses. * '''Other Higher Beings - His siblings could do damage to him but they are unable to kill him * [[Sword of Aether|S'word of Aether']] - It can kill higher beings Category:Higher Beings Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males